A Weasley Christmas
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: Hermione and Harry are spending Christmas holiday with the Weasleys and a special guest. HBP told in many POVS. STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

A Weasley Holiday

Hermione and Harry spend Christmas holiday with the Weasleys and a special guest. HBP told in many POVs

Ch. 1

Hermione's POV

Now although I have not been talking to one Ronald Weasley, I am still excited to spend Christmas Holidays with him and his family. If I haven't already made it obvious, I like him; no, LOVE him. He is more than just a friend to me, and when he snogged Lavender Brown, well, my heart fell apart. I cannot stand to see them together. Hopefully, I will be able to make him mine during break. Without Lavender clinging onto him arm all holiday, I might actually speak to him.

I sat in a small compartment of the Hogwarts Express, sitting with Ginny and Luna. They are both very sweet, I just cannot seem to have a conversation with Luna and not get aggravated. I was reading 'How to Charm a Wizard'. Yes! I admit that it is low for me, but I concealed it as Hogwarts a History. Ginny knew I loved Ron, and if she saw me reading that, I would constantly be getting knowing looks from her.

This book gave me the courage to politely exit the cabin in search of my best friends, Harry and Ron. When I finally found their cabin, I saw R + L with a bunch of hearts around it written in steam on the window. I made eye contact with them for a split second before rushing away in the opposite direction. Of course, while doing that, I ran into the one, the only, Lavender Brown, "Oh My Gosh! Hermione! Just the gal I was looking for!*giggle giggle* Guess what?" before I could say anything she squealed and grabbed my hands, "I am spending the holidays with you, harry, and won! Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah the Best" I said sarcastically while I walked back to my cabin, sitting down in a huff.

"Ginny, do you know who is spending holidays with us?"

"erm- Harry?" she guessed.

"No! Think pink, bubbly, nauseating, clingy—"

"Hermione! Hermione!"Ginny yelled to get my attention from my rant. Once my breathing was steady again I stated,

"I went to talk to harry and your dear brother and found out perfect, lovely, lavender is spending Christmas with us!"

"NO!" Ginny gasped. "Maybe Ron will break up with her soon…" She said encouragingly.

"I doubt it…" I said as tears began to flood my eyes.

"Aww! Hermione!"

"I-just-wanted-Ron-to-be-my-friend-again. Imiss him-and-I-I-I-love-him!" said through tears.

"I know, I know." Ginny said as she rubbed my back.

A/N: I know these are going to be shortish chapters but there will be a new one after I get 3 reviews…

Love Yall


	2. Chapter 2

A Weasley Holiday

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading… I wrote this while watching the Chamber of Secrets!

Ginny's POV

Wow, Hermione always go so worked up over my brother. Ron obviously loves Hermione back, he is just using Lavender to make Hermione jealous. I looked over at the girl crying on the seat next to me. "Okay, I'll go talk to them…" I said reluctantly. I left the cabin and made my way over to the cabin Ron and Harry shared. I opened the sliding door, slipping into the small room. "Hey!" I said, blushing when Harry smiled at me.  
>"Hey Ginny!" Harry said back.<br>"So what is this I hear about Lavender coming home with us over holiday?" I said directing my question to Ronald.  
>"erm- well she said we couldn't have Hermione over if she didn't come too because it wouldn't be healthy for our relationship." Ron said stammering at the end. This statement angered me so much!<br>"Healthy for your relationship? She has brainwashed you! You used to not give a damn when someone said anything, well anyone but Hermone." Ron blushed as I said this.  
>"She has not brainwashed me! I make my own decisions and I can do things without Lavender!"<br>"Really? Prove it!" I said screaming.  
>"Well how?" Ron said yelling back.<br>"Break up with her!"  
>"NO!" Ron said forcefully<br>"Why not? Can't you see she isn't healthy in your relationships with your friends and family. This is the first time I have talked to you except for Quidditch practice. When was the last time you spent some real time with Harry? When-When was the last time- you- spoke- to- Hermione?" I said emphasizing the last question. I knew Hermione would be a sour topic for Ron.  
>"Hermione has made her choices clear." Ron said dignitly as he bridled his head.<br>"Well then." I said as I walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind me.

AN: Sorry that I didn't upload this faster. School was crazy, I have been waking up really early to get to school… and just a lot of homework. This week I have no school… so that means A LOT OF UPLOADS! Whooo!

DON'T FORGET! NEXT UPLOAD WILL BE ONCE I GET 10 MORE REVIEWS!


End file.
